cerrellusdndfandomcom-20200214-history
CerrellusDnd Wiki
Welcome to the CerrellusDnd Wiki The "official" Cerrellus D&D wiki page, so that the players can have somewhere to archive NPCs, villains, monsters, locations, items, etc. Wait, what is this? Yeah, it's the Cerrellus D&D wiki, surprise. Basically it's here so everyone knows what's going on. Some people can't remember NPC names for heck, but at least now they'll have somewhere to go. Actually, if they don't know their names, they can't really search them up... So I didn't really solve anything by making this... Anyway, feel free to add to the wiki anything you think is relevant for the other players to know about. I will attempt to police the pages, so don't do anything too outlandish or spoilerino. You can write theories about NPCs, write an essay on your magic item, or even slander my villains. I don't mind what you do, as long as it's positive engagement with the content. Be mindful of other people's contributions, and try not to get into an edit war... Top Ten Anime NPCs Do you have a favourite NPC? Great! Add their name to the tier list below. NPCs # Bellruphon the Ninth (the horse) # Old Jimothy Riverwatch # Alitta Warmsmile # Baby # Regis Vinestringer # Erich Dorne # Namaranth Dorne # Grandfather Spider # Villiam Van Dietrich # Silvaven Siros From Abaddon to Zool... Here is a currently incomplete alphabetically-ordered list of links to all the pages in the wiki. If you wish to contribute to the wiki, do not make a page before first adding the page's name to the links list. Even better, you can make a page for one of the red links below. * Abaddon * Aberjorn * Abika * Aka'Dahna * Akhenaten * Aleen Dorne * Alexandre Ossen-Bamen * Alitta Warmsmile * Al'Kabra Di'Abla * Allay Twineflinger * Alvatorn * Amber Hill Mine * Annie Delmaine * Anton Kord * Applesalt Manor * Aries Incurro * Armiriane Sonnershyne * Arrasine * Ar'Vax * Aryas * Athelta * Audri Camden * Axe-Throwing Orc * Aziel Churchborn * Az'Ra'Kreen * Baksun * Balgurn Ironaxe * Bandor * Bangor Abel * Beardfist * Bellruphon the Ninth * Berkel the Brave * Black Rose * Bothar Breachshield * Braeli Mearlshine * Brallaban Whitepage * Braetia * Broken Shield Tavern * Brokentusk * Bjinhildn * Brynhildr * Caela Vinestringer * Cait Rudland * Calassa Praefaire * Captain Albair * Cerrellus * Chime Road * Cindy * Cleric Gertrude * Cora Brushbottle * Corgug * Coward * Cylus * Darkness, The * Dewriarch * Dorus Decimus Dominatus * Dorigun * Dradli Hakrun * Dragonbane * Dreven * Duke * Emmel Barker * Endo * Erich Dorne * Erotite * Etairoi * Ex Vandulsiam * Ezeldamine * Fabi * Father Hans Verrmann * Fawkes * Filean Murrat * Filth * Fiona Beetlebutter * Flaviarte * Fortina * Foxhill * Frederick Eugene Von Magnus * Gar * Gardain Greathaul * Gareb MacMaddacain * Gilligan/Crazy Gill * Gillyrd Tav'Arj * Glazlin Abel * Golden Fields * Golden Grain City * Gorbo * Gothenheimr * Grandfather Spider, The * Grand Mother Castaline * Grand Mother Koebelle * Greggin Shortscone * Greywake Marsh * Grit * Grit's Den * Grot the Eyeless * Hag of Longwall, The * Hakrun * Hank Longcross * Hazel Riverwatch * Hecuba Whitepage * Hildern Brightmoss * Hilja Hiebjorg * Hobbin Warmsmile * Horkos * Hunnick * Hurwitz * Hwa * Ignis * Ikarl Svenson * Jaxx * Jazelbee * Jim Riverwatch * Jitrik Nirquo * Joy Summers * Kaeli Mearlshine * Kairo * Kai Warren * Kraag Bort * Krenko * Kril'Ver-Ta * Krinklus Smartnose * Krin'Men'Ga * Kromus Selenus * Lady Lunaris Eleusia * Lady Roiger * Larrows, The * Laucian Moonwhisper * Lemillian * Lia'Faire * Lideen Warmsmile * Limestown * Liza De Wisp * Longwall * Lord Sterling VIII * Lothric Eagle-Eye * Luciferious Shadowmend * Lukas Loreweaver * Lypell * Lyra * Lyrinessa Warren * MacGregor * Madeline Delmaine * Magnus Liebknecht * Malkom Brightmoss * Marcus * Marsk Nuttan * Mary Delmaine * Matthew Albair * Merrion * Mistweaver, The * Moeben Ercen * Mok'Dhan (axe-sniper) * Momenus * Moonwhisper Family * Moss (the pants-pissing mercenary) * Mother Plucker, The * Nar'Thak * Namaranth Dorne * Novander Clearwater * Noz'Ri'Dan * Olivia Delmaine * Opum Magnum Pyrus * Orona Crevins * Osborne Sequoia * Ottler * Lord Ozark * Plum * Poisoned Tankard, The * Portia Softroar * Promethia, the Protector * Pyrus' Revenge * Rainbow-Eyed Golem * Rakom Brightmoss * Ramona Mastache * Ray's on the River * Rechebaine * Regis Vinestringer * Renzo, the Exorcist * Reventide * Rhondel Applesalt * Rhubarb Village * Roigerdam * Rok'Dhan * Salazar * Saran Brightmoss * Satrinus * Screecher * Senna * Sequoia Family * Serune * Shadowboxer * Shadowfell, The * Shieldbreaker * Sibbaw * Siffilio * Silvaven Siros * Skilicipo * Skirn Coaltooth * Sorn'Dak Tav'Arj * Sorneth * Spoons * Sterben * Swanmire * Swendall * Tara'Kara Tav'Arj * Tar'Djin Ful'Korn * Talabar the Flamewaker * Tallyium * Temple Plummeting Katastrophe (TPK) * Terragon * Thaiban Keen * Thomas Calias * Thureen * Tirrius Warren * Tol'Kor * Tolovita * Toppin Tuddlescotch * Triumvirate, The * Ubbin * Vacturian Karnumn * Val'Kalar * Victor Dorne * Villiam Van Dietrich * Vil'Su'Teen * Vim Neddler * Virginius * Vokklins * Vol'Druun, the Binder * Vosso * Vrid'Nazzular * Wabbis * Wags * Waldemar Barthius Kowiak * Welcome Inn, The * Withered Oak Tavern * Xanreon, Archdruid * Xar'Bil Tav'Arj * Xar'Rhan Tav'Arj * Xillij * Yalla * Yargith * Yeris * Yev'Tur'Grok * Yikerhun * Yix'En'Ta * Yol-Han'Doe * Yorgen Bravkarr * Yorgen Eagle-Eye * Zarakine Virtue * Zarkan Brightmoss * Zephyrus * Zelulae * Zenera Riverwatch * Zul'Vak * Zolo the Alchemist * Zool the Fool Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse